UPDATE
by MikiMiki-chan
Summary: to all of Miki-Miki chan's readers
1. Update 1

First: A World Without Sound will NOT be continued. I wrote it a long time ago and have lost my train of thought/inspiration/mojo/whatever. If any of you really like the idea of it then feel free to ask if you can borrow the idea and make your own story out of it, I really don't mind.

Second: Secrets of the Forgotten Akato Family WILL be continued, but I just got back from two weeks vacation and I realized I don't like the direction the story was about to go so I'm going to have to do some major reconstruction which will be painful, but I'll get it done. Also, school is starting this week so updates will come much slower because of that too. So thank you for being patient and sorry for causing your mental health harm by being the slowest updater mankind has seen.

P.S. Reviews are always nice! Questions, comments, concerns, expression of you mad love or hate for my story? You can put it all in a dandy little review! For only $19.99… Nevermind. Anyway, leave some for me please, they are greatly appreciated!


	2. Update 2

NOTICE: All chapters of Secrets of the Forgotten Akato family have been altered, some more severely than others. Please take note of that. And please excuse my slowness! Two AP classes and four other serious classes keep me busy, but I will continue to write. I have lots of ideas and even an ending in mind, and I WILL finish this story. So if you care, hang in there! It'll happen…eventually!


	3. Update 3

So I FINALLY got something new up. I have been having MAJOR writer's block, and I also have made my story into large, 3,000ish words per chapter-type format. I'll make that change once I am finished with the chapter I am currently about half way through (Chapter 5, which to you guys is Chapter 7: "Daniel" as of right now). Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated! I definitely need some inspiration to keep writing! And to write faster so I can update more often than once in a blue moon…


	4. Update 4

OKAY! Chapter 5 of _Secrets of the Forgotten Akato Family _is complete and now everything is UPDATED! Things should be cleaner and clearer now. Thank you to everyone who reads for being patient with me! I cannot thank you enough! Please review and I will do my best to continue writing. I think my writer's block is starting to clear up (knock on wood)


	5. Update 5

Thank you for all the hits, you anonymous readers out there! Ichigo will finally be in the next chapter… So put your pitchforks down… K thanks. Anyway, thank you for putting up with Retsu! Her abnormal behavior will be explained, as well as her family's mysterious past, soon…


	6. Update 6

I live! I liiiiive! Hello all! Yes, I am still writing _Secrets of the Forgotten Akato Family! _I'm sorry if the chapter I just posted is rushed and confusing, etc. etc. but I've just got all this plot bundled up in my brain and no time to bring it to a slow and well-executed fruition. ;-; If you have any questions/complaints/praises(if only I were so lucky) then feel free to dish 'em out! Thank you to those that watch this story/me (I don't know anymore ._. ) I love you all! Oh, and if you're wondering why I update about as frequently as Haley's Comet visits us, it's because I'm in college. More specifically, I am a Biology major and I also play softball, altogether amounting to about 35-ish hours a week just being in class and going to workouts/practices. Soo yeah. Don't hate me, a'ight? So thanks again, hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	7. Update 7

You may or may not have noticed, but I did indeed change this "story" from a Bleach/D. Gray-man crossover to a Bleach/Once Upon a Time crossover! What does this mean, you ask? I means that I'm in the process of writing a Once Upon a Time fanfic! Wooo! I'm currently writing Chapter 3, because I'm brimming with ideas. I'm going to continue writing until I run out of juice, then go back, revise, and then finally publish. Also, as far as the Bleach story goes, I guess I'll officially put on hiatus. It's been difficult to work on, as I've fallen out of the loop with it. I do plan on finishing it. When, though? I have no idea. Thank you for your patience and understanding! ( wishful thinking!)


End file.
